Mistake
by Scenro
Summary: Alphonse and Edward where walking through the desert on yet another misson. but it seemed that they weren't as alright as they thought. edward complained and set Alphonse off soon Al was attacking Edward. What is the result?.. read to find out. rated K be
1. Barren Desert

Well hers another fanfic I have done! It's a bit angst -y … but yea, that depends on how you look at it, its more or less …sad.. in a way by eventful happenings… umm yea. and if you have a sick sense of humor like me, hilariously funny. But anyways, Please Read. Chapter two will follow along shortly, and I would please hope to get comments on my feed back. After chapter two I'm kinda stuck and would like some ideas for the next ones.. yea.. R&R!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Barren Desert **

:Mistake: Chapter 1

It was high in the afternoon as the sun shown upon the grueling desert. No life was seen as a few dried dead bushes blew by in tumbleweeds. The only life that was mentionable was a boy and a walking suit of armor by his side.

"How much longer?" the boy complained.

The walking suit of armor sighed and responded his voice was that of a 10-year-old boy.

"I don't know brother." He sounded annoyed.

He was annoyed. That was the hundredth time his brother asked him that question as he began to loose count. Looking down at the boy, he stopped walking for a moment. He could not feel the heat as his brother could as his feet stood on the blazing hot sand. His brother stopped and looked back at him.

"What's wrong, Al?"

Al looked slightly alarmed,

" Huh?.. eh?.. nothing Ed."

he said as he continued walking. Ed shrugged and followed till he kept equal pace with him.

They continued to walk in silence for a longtime. The sun continued to blaze down on them. No towns where in site, or even the slightest evidence that there was a town nearby. The sand had only boulders that where spread across the horizon. Edward slowed his pace a moment and put his hand over his eyes shielding himself from the sun. He looked around feeling a slight tension as his right arm burned from the heat absorbing

metal.

"How much longer?" he asked again.

Alphonse twitched; he could feel himself getting angry. Annoyed from his brothers constant asking and jealousy of not being able to feel the heat his brother did. He said nothing and continued walking. Edward caught up to his brother and smiled jokingly.

"Your lucky Al, you don't need to drink and you never get tired and- "

Edward was cut off as a hollow metal fist came across his head knocking him to the hot sand dazed. Al had had enough. He did not want to hear it anymore as he lunged for another strike but missed as Edward managed to roll out of the way in time and stood up dizzily.

"What the hell was that for!"

he shouted at Al. Al remained silently cold as he turned and charged at his brother again. All that was hear was clanking and muffled foot steps in the sand. Edward kept dodging Al's blind ragged attacks. He was becoming tired. Not just from the heat and the effects of the first blow he took. He began to slow.

Al, his mind foggy, struck again and again. Nothing was holding him back. At least nothing he could not see. Finally making contact with something he heard a crack and hit again with his other fist in response to the noise.

Edward felt himself get hit again, but he only managed to hit his own metal arm as it sounded out with a clank and cracked. Rounding back so he could knock Al on his back, he could not get around quick enough. His eyes widened as his brothers hard metal fist hit him furiously in the chest causing him to cough. Tired and trying to catch his breath he slumped to the sand.

"AL!" he screamed out in alarm. " AL! SNAP OUT OF IT!"

he barely managed to move out of the way again avoiding another blow.

"Alphonse! STOP!" he couldn't get through to his brother no matter how much he screamed for him to stop. " Alphons-"

Getting hit in the head again, he got up to avoid another blow but fell over again dizzy. He put his metal arm over his head blocking one of Al's blows and kicked him with his left metal leg to try to knock him over. He failed. His arm was reducing as his brother kept attacking him. Feeling his strength begin to fade he watched helplessly screaming for his brother to stop. It was all he could do as he watched his brother back off for a moment. He sighed, but his relief was short lived as his brother ran back at him keeping him from getting up and put one of his heavy metal feet on Ed's chest, crushing him in the sand as a few ribs where heard cracking and he swung back his arm to hit the squirming and out of breath Edward in the head silencing him as he stopped moving.

Alphonse stood on him for a moment than stepped back and looked down. His mind was still fogged and he could not see who his victim was. He sat down for a moment letting his mind clear back than looked at his victim. His heart would have stopped if he had one as he saw a red coat on hi victim ruffled in the slight desert breeze that had began to come. He froze as his mind suddenly became clear. There he saw Edward sprawled on his back unconscious, a line of blood flowed down the side of his head and onto the sand, and his chest crushed so it bled too slightly. It took some time to notice that he himself had done this. He looked at his armored hands seeing barely dried blood on the, his spirit screamed out in despair as he would have cried if he could physically cry. All he could do was lift his brothers limp body from the sand into his hands and look down at him. He whispered to himself.

" what… have I done?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well hope you like,.. Complements to Aion who edited a little… yea.. see ya! And please comment! PLEASE! Chapter two will be up soon. So don't miss it.!


	2. Regret

LOOK Guys! Its gotta be my record! I posted a chapter within 1 day! Yay! Well yeah, please R&R and give me feedback! -

…………………………………………………………………………

**Regret**

Alphonse stood in the waiting room of the critical care unit in a hospital not to far from headquarters. The trip there had been hard. But just walking out of the arid dessert was nothing compared to the many questions he was asked about the incident. The colonel ordered him to keep quite about the entire thing, but seeing Winry's face after she just visited his brother made it so he could not help but tell her truthfully. He thought Winry would hate him forever after telling. She did not. She just hugged his armored body and cried. He did to, in the only way he could.

"Do you think he'll be alright?"

Winry finally asked after a long cry. It was far past midnight and they still hadn't heard anything about Edward's condition so far. Alphonse starred out quietly than responded.

"I don't know"

A door opened quietly. a man came out wearing glasses and a white lab coat jacket, it alarmed them. The man had no expression on his face. He just handed them a few release papers that would allow him to speak with the ma and let them visit his brother again. That is if there was someone to still visit. Winry and Alphonse finished signing the papers and they both looked at the man hopefully.

The man sighed than spoke quietly.

"I'm Doctor Thomas. Edward Elric remains in serious condition, although not as serious as before."

Winry nearly chocked tears but managed to control herself so she could hear the whole story.

"He is still unconscious and I'm afraid in a coma. We had to put him on a life support machine, which assists in his breathing, as his entire chest seemed to be crushed. It remains hard for him to breathe alone. He also had a case of dehydration, but that's all taken care of."

Thomas looked down in regent. Al said nothing only sat down and leaned over putting his head in his hands. Every word Thomas had said stung his soul with agonizing pain that he remained stunned. Winry burst out in tears and fell to her knees on the floor she wanted to run in complete disorder, something to make the pain stop. Thomas sighed than muttered something else

"If you want to see him he's in room 211…"

Alphonse looked up than stood.

"…211…."

The creak of his armor sounded as he stood. Walking over to Winry, he grabbed her by the arm and helped her to her feet than pulled her along towards the elevator. She looked at him in question and almost fearful that Al would crack and attack as she saw her self and Al suddenly standing in front of a room labeled 211.

"Is Ed in there?" she asked.

"Yea" he responded and opened the door walking inside.

Breaths and gasps where heard as a machine stood by the bed Edward was in, supporting his breathing. Winry followed Al, tears swelled in her eyes upon seeing Edward. He lay in the bed, his face pale, his eyes shut and his human arm a sort of gray pale tone. There was evidence where the doctors had scrubbed dried blood off the side of his head. He was dressed in a white hospital gown and under white hospital blankets and sheets. His original blood stained clothes lay on a chair next to his bed.

Winry walked around to his side nearly tripping into the IV cord that protruded from his left wrist. She shook her head and felt his forehead. It w cold, but he was alive. A machine that beeped with every heartbeat he took told hat he was doing all right, and the rise and fall of his chest was seen. Winry cried again and found a seat in a nearby chair to keep her from falling to the tiled floor. Al walked to a corner of the room his back facing Winry and his unconscious brother. It was silent in the room except for passing medical carts that could be heard from the other side of the door and the soft weeping from Winry. Al's soul sobbed in silence, as he was full of regret and sorrow.

……………………………………………………………………..

Oh no! I'm out of ideas on what to put next! AGHHH!.. can I get any suggestions?.. it may take a while to put the next chapter up than.. Maybe a week. –shrugs-.. Well I hope to receive comments. I like them even if there only a word or two. There fun to read. Please R&R and until next time. See ya


	3. Screech in the darkness

Please R& R! PLEASE? –begs-

……………………………………………………………………………….

**:Screech:**

Fog stood in his vision. A screech sounded like metal being dragged along concrete. He turned to look towards the sound but saw nothing. Turning into an alley he adjusted his eyes to look through the darkness. The screech sounded again but this time closer and behind him. He looked to see nothing. A cool breeze blew hitting his face as the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. He shivered and turned again to continue walking through the alleyway. Glancing up every now and than he starred at the cobble stone street as he passed walking over it. The screech sounded again but this time it sounded more distant as he relaxed a little. He did not like that blood freezing sound. He looked up stopping in front of a chain linked fence. Placing his feet between the chain links holes and grabbing the fence with his hands, he managed to climb over it. He landed on the other side roughly tripping over and empty can that echoed about as he landed. A few rats ran off from the sound as he steadied himself. He could barely see now as the light from the city streets faded off into the distance. Turning to look behind him through the fence, he saw no one following him. He turned back again to see a face starring at him through the darkness. It nearly made him jump. The face was inhuman, and was created of metal. It was attached to a suite of armor that silently starred. The sockets where the eyes should have been where blank. Small sobs where heard echoing inside it. He looked at the armor in fear for a moment, but than recognized sobbing, he walked towards it. Sadly it was a sore mistake he realized as the screech sounded another time, but almost ear splitting, right in front of hi. It came from the suite of armor, that horrible cold screech. He froze when the armor suddenly spoke.

"Brother….it was you…. You did this to me."

The voice was soft like a child's, and yet cold and unforgiving. He backed up against the fence in fear shaking his head as the suite of armor stood. Where sockets where once empty, now shown a crimson red. He tried escaping anyway he could from this nightmare. He could not. The suite of armor pulled back its metal arm and lashed out hitting his body and making him gasp out in pain. The armor was unforgiving as it hit him again and again and again. For once he feared for his life as he fell into a fogged darkness once more resuming his walk of horrors through the dark nightmare streets.

Winry woke looking around the hospital room where Edward stayed. She glanced towards Al who still sat in the same position he had since they arrived in the room. A beeping sound was heard fast and frequent as she thought it to be her annoying alarm clock. She was about to doze off again when she remembered why she was in this room. She jumped to her feet and looked towards Edward. He was struggling in his sleep, his eyes shut tightly and teeth gritted. He looked like he was in pain. The machine that tested his heart beats was going haywire, and the IV from his arm had been ripped out. He was no longer pale, but a worse shade of color almost making him look a light gray.

Winry panicked for a moment. "Why weren't there any doctors here yet?" she questioned, but than could not help to see Edward suffer like this. She feared he was dieing.

Pressing the button in the door, she desperately called fro any doctors she could. She received no response but a mute screech of chairs and feet running. She guessed that someone was on there way. Running back to Edward she tried calming him anyway she could. She took a towel from a nearby table and started wiping off the beads of sweat that rolled down his forehead and neck. She saw that he was gripping the sheets with tension, the veins from his left hand showing and thinned. Soon the door flew open and two men, one of them doctor Thomas and a couple of nurses assembled in with a stretcher. Winry moved out of the way quickly as they fled in and filed out with Edward and the machinery he had been hooked up to, just as fast. One nurse stayed behind and cleaned up the sheets from the bed. Winry saw that they had blood on them. She stood stunned for a moment trying to adjust to the sudden change that had happened so quickly around her. she walked wobbly legs back to the chair she had previously slept in and starred in silence at the bed that Edward was once in. she turned her head and looked at Al. He had not moved. She was speechless and unsure of what to do or say, so she stayed quite and decided to wait.

……………………………………………………………….

Well I decided to post earlier than the week,.. why?.. cause I think I'm beginning to like this story. Although I still need more ideas.. desperately. This was my last idea and it was more or less a back up idea,

and also for clarification: the dream in the beginning is a dream Edward is having, and Winry just woke to find him in the middle of the dream.

Oh please R&R people, and thank you pride for your great feedback and support! I thank everyone else who has also reviewed. THANK YOU!


	4. Revive

**HA!** I'm on a role with this fan fiction. Yay! My proposal answer?.. ((yea sure why not! The more family the merrier! XD )) Ahh well special thanks to all those that reviewed thus so far. I would announce names but I can't remember them all right now.. so far there's Roy lover and Pride kun that I remember.. Special thanks! XD Please R&R!

…………………………………………………………………………….

**:Revive:**

The beeping was slower, Doctor Thomas noted. He looked at the machine that printed out the results of the attack Edward had had. He was relived to find that it was only a minor stroke. Having the nurses wheel him back to his room on a stretcher he watched as another doctor followed carrying the IV close behind them. He hated to see his patients suffer, but that was also apart of his job. He gathered the reports on his patient's records and was glad to see that he would soon recover from his coma. He walked out of the empty operating room shutting the lights out and looking around in the room once before he walked out completely shutting the door behind him.

Winry watched as they placed Edward back into the bed. He looked slightly better now and his complection was no longer gray, but still a little pale. He was breathing on his own now, but the machine was there for any back up he needed. His heartbeat was steady. Winry sighed in relief as she saw he was all right. She than looked towards Alphonse, he still had not moved. She wondered why. She walked next to him and rapped on the back of his armor a few times, softly.

"Al?.. are you alright?"

she received no response.

"Al,.. please speak to me,.. Please Alphonse?" he still did not respond to her. She shook her head, walked back to her chair sitting by a table, and looked at Edward smiling. She would need to replace his auto mail when this was through with. Night soon fell, only quickly as she laid her head down exhausted from the worry and lack of sleep. She fell asleep almost instantly as the nurse left the room.

Edward woke up in the dark room. His head was killing him as he squinted his eyes to see. He saw a girl slumped over a table and sleeping in a chair by it, and something in the far corner of the room. He assumed it was a piece of machinery. He sighed taking a deep breath. The IV that was in his left arm stung slightly as he became it was aware that it was there. He sighed and looked towards the ceiling. Edward wondered what had happened during his absence, and how he had gotten in this place anyways. All he remembered was being hit in the head somewhere in the dessert, and now he was here. He wondered what caused it but his mind trailed off as the girl in front of him awoke and looked at him blinking sand starring blankly for a moment. Suddenly she got up quickly a large smile on her face as she called his name,

" EDWARD! Your all right!"

He nodded slowly not quite understanding what she meant than he recognized her. "Winry…?"

She nodded tears of joy in her eyes as she ran over to him and hugged him. He gasped for a moment feeling his chest in pain but she was careful and hugged him so she would not hurt him more than he already was.

"Winry.. What is going on? Where am I?" he was full of questions and he did not understand anything that was going on.

Winry looked down silently, her smile fading. She said nothing for a while than she told him where he was and how he got there. He did not understand anything she said. "Who was this Alphonse?" he thought.

He looked up and smiled slightly, a false smile.

When Winry was finished talking she offered to go get food from him from the hospital cafeteria. He reluctantly let her annoyed that the first thing she announced in getting him was a "BIG glass of milk".

Sitting in the room alone, or so he believed alone he looked around standing for the first time in what seemed like days, which really was days. Using the pole that the IV bag hung from as a cane he stood and walked towards the chair next to the small round table when he spotted what he believed was a machine for a while. His legs where wobbly enough, but seeing that object made them even wobblier as dreams that he had came rushing back to him filling his heart with agony as he screamed out recognizing who the machine looking thing was. It was the site of armor. It tormented him in his dreams and tormented hi now. He screamed out again backing up hysterically his eyes wide with fear. The object did not move but he believed it did as through his eyes he watched the figure get up, its red eyes blearing into him as it walked closer screeching and creaking with metal.

He reached for the doorknob as he watched the armor walk closer to him. He was about to turn the doorknob when it turned for him and Winry stood over him as he fell into the hallway of the hospital screaming and pointing, than shielding his face from what he believed was the suite of armor about to lunge at him.

Winry looked down at him, her own fear in her eyes as she glanced at what he was pointing at. It was the unmoving Alphonse. She set the tray down and helped him up concerned as a nurse ran in and helped her steady him and fix the Iv that ripped from his left wrist as he had tried to flee. After finally wrestling Edward back in bed and using a sedative to ruthlessly calm him down, Winry resumed her spot in the chair at the small round table. This time she was concerned. What had caused hi to react that way in seeing Alphonse? He never had before. She sighed and shook her head, her head throbbing from an on coming headache as she thought about the whole situation. Tomorrow she would visit Roy and somehow force Al to come along to she could tell him of Edwards health, and answer any questions he had. Nevertheless, for now she waited.

…………………………………………………………………

OMG

I love all you people! This is the first fanfic of mine that has been.. well reviewed so many times with. I struggled with my other ones because they never got enough reviews and barely continued. I will on the other hand continue with the Emerald Alchemist fan fiction. I have not worked on that one in some time. YAY! PLEASE KEEP THE RVEIWS COMING! PLEASE! Or I'll have to get on my hands and knees to beg… wait.. You know what? I will just do that. – Gets on hands and knees- PLEASE REVIEW MY FANFICTION! PRETTY PLEASE!

Wee. XD


	5. Visit with Colonel

:The consequence of saying nothing.:

Disclaimer:… I know I haven't put one of these things on all my chapters but too bad! I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of those character names… ...Except my dad's middle name is Edward. On the other hand I Do own Doctor Thomas! Got it! So don't sue me please… . ….. . …… . …..

Winry made her way to headquarters. She was surprised that she had even managed to drag Alphonse along. Looking at the ground she sighed and continued walking. The guards at the door asked her what she was at headquarters for and she replied, "I was ordered to speak to Mustang in the absence of the Fullmetal alchemist, Edward Elric."

The guard nodded and contacted Roy's office. Winry could here the orders directed over the phone.

The guard nodded letting them pass through the gate. He stared up at the suite of amour known as Alphonse as they passed through. Alphonse had said nothing from the walk from the hospital to headquarters. Winry wasn't surprised because of it. He had been like this, speechless, for days and she was growing tired of it.

The two walked past a secretary who led them to Roy's office door than left. At first Winry was hesitant to go in, but as she touched the door handle she was surprised to see the door open. Riza stood in the doorway and looked down at her. She nodded to Winry and looked up at Alphonse giving him the same nod. Moving out of the way she cleared a path for the two to walk in.

Winry glanced at the two, Mustang and Hawkeye, and proceeded inside the office, Alphonse slowly following behind. Looking around Winry noticed that Roy's office was normally darker than it was before as the curtains behind him where drawn. Roy looked up at the two arrivals from his desk and smiled. His smile quickly faded as he glanced at Alphonse's lethargic movements. Sighing he stood up.

"What's going on?" He demanded very unofficially.

Riza quietly closed the door and locked it from any unwanted ears. She turned away from it than quietly moved to stand next to the colonel.

Winry looked at Roy than glanced to Riza. She didn't like the grim expressions they wore. Turning around she looked up at Alphonse who still remained unmoving.

"Al…say something please!" she looked at him pleadingly than looked back at the two officials who bore there gaze on her.

As Winry expected, there was no reply from Alphonse. She watched as Roy stood up and walked silently to Alphonse and looked up at him threateningly.

"Why aren't you saying anything Al? Are you ashamed? Do you fear your brother will hate you forever?"

Roy's words Echoed with a surprising amount of venom as he spoke them. But still there came no response from Alphonse. Riza finally spoke up after a long silence.

"Umm... Sir, don't you think you should discuss Edw-… I mean the Fullmetal's condition?"

Roy nodded retreating back o his desk and sitting down. He beckoned everyone else in the room to take a seat. Only Winry and Riza did.

"So…" Roy began. "What is the statue of Fullmetal's health?"

Winry spoke, her voice shaky for a while until she mustered enough courage to keep it calm. She explained about Edward's stroke, and how he soon recovered from his coma after it. Than she told how every time he saw Alphonse he would go completely nuts, raving how Al was going to try to kill him and run from the room just to be away from him.

"The problem is." She began again. "Was that Alphonse would not have moved at all."

Roy looked worried for a moment. He glanced up at the standing Alphonse. He saw the soul through his eyes sockets empty and full of sorrow. Roy shook his head.

"Riza, could you please file a report on this? But could you leave out any mention of Alphonse Elric and also Edward Elric's hallucinations?"

Riza nodded to Roy who had given the order.

"I'll quickly begin now sir." She said saluting. She bowed slightly and walked out of the room shutting the locked door behind her.

Roy looked at Winry and Al.

"I'll come by to visit Fullmetal, but otherwise, I would like to keep him here." He pointed to Alphonse.

Winry looked surprised than solemnly looked away.

"He won't listen to you." She whispered.

"Than I suppose I should give you both a room here. And don't tell me the military is to up tight for you! I've heard that many times before."

Winry gaped at him in protest than shut her mouth and blinked starring blankly.

"Fine." Came her irritated reply.

Winry sat up and walked out of the room beckoning Al to come with her. He followed silently. Roy sighed and called the office to issue the order as they left.

……………..

Edward sat in the hospital bed, heavily medicated and recovering from one of the few sedatives that they had used on him when he ran last. He was dizzy from the effects as the doctor walked in the room. He looked at Edward. His patient would be ready to go home soon. That is if his hallucinations stopped. Where these hallucinations real? Doctor Thomas had seen Edward after his attacks and noticed that he would look physically beat up, but he was not sure. Maybe he accidentally beat himself up during them? All he knew is that he was saying that someone was tying to kill him. Doctor Thomas decided to study the issue later on. For now he watched as a few nurses attended to his tired patient. One nurse was trying to take his blood pressure and the other was trying to get him to calm down and force him to drink a glass of milk. He chuckled at seeing that by giving him milk, or trying to make him drink the milk, which made him over react, the nurses weren't going to get a good read on blood pressure. Calling off the nurses he walked to the side of the patient's bed.

"How are you doing?"

Edward looked up at doctor Thomas perturbed to have almost been force fed milk. He scowled at him.

"What do you think? There trying to make me drink that vile stuff!"

Edward pointed at a glass on a nearby bedside table. One of the nurses who had not left yet glared at him and walked out ruffled.

Thomas laughed a little than looked at his clipboard.

"It seems that you may be able to leave soon."

Edward looked up at him hopefully.

"R- really? 'Bout time."

The doctor nodded but concern still shown in his eyes. He made an attempt to cover it up with a fake smile and it seemed to work.

"Yes. Really..." he replied quietly almost to himself. He bowed slightly and muttered a "will you excuse me."

Edward didn't seem to notice anything at the time as he was left busy fighting with the nurse who had left before glaring, who had come back,. And was now trying to shove a jug of milk down his throat. The doctor still worried for his patient, but he knew he had others to attend to as he put 'Mr. Elric.' File away and took another to leave and report the saddening and grim news of this one.

………………………………………………………………………………

((You know? If you really think about it, it must suck to be a hospital doctor…

. unless you don't care about that stuff and work solely for you profession. I dunno.

I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I've been really busy Fair I entered my chickens in and an extra summer college course I took… heh.. –sweatdrop-… anyway I promise to update sooner this time. And this is just the turning point! And to give you a clue

CLUE: the patient that doctor Thomas is off to see has a connection to the Elric's and Winry…. . ….. CLUE END!

Anyway here's a summary of the next chapter:

What happens when Roy goes to visit Edward in the hospital? How will he react? And will he see Roy the way he sees Alphonse attacking him now? Who is this patient that Doctor Thomas is attending to?1"

-Scary music plays-

oo waao oowaaa ooo waa ooo waaa…….

Anyways! Please ReVieW! I would really appreciate it! - suggestions are also welcome and flames will be fuel for my flame powered robot calculator! CYA!


	6. Roy's Visit

**:Room 211:**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Doctor Thomas on the other hand is mine.. MWAHHAHA! I drew a picture of him. He's cute. – huggles picture-

Roy looked around the hospital his eyes low. He had been to this hospital many times before, either from men that where injured under his power, or even for his own personal reasons. He walked to the receptionist desk smiling.

"May I help you?" she asked looking up at him and returning the smile.

"Ah...yes." He was about to freely flirt with her when he had a vision of Riza putting a bullet through his head and gulped before speaking again.

"I would like to visit Fullm-.. err.. Edward Elric."

The receptionist wrote something on a slip of paper than looked back at him.

"Friend or family?"

"Supervisor" he responded plainly.

She frowned at the answer and checked a small box labeled family on the piece of paper. She stapled a pass to it and handed it to Roy.

"Up the elevator, 2nd floor, and hall way to the right. Room 211."

Roy nodded to her.

"Thank you." He said as he took the piece of paper and pass. He followed where her directions directed him too.

He didn't have to walk to far down the hall before he encountered who he was looking for. He watched as Edward ran out of his room screaming. Nurses ran after him trying to catch and tackle him to the hospital floor.

Roy Mustang looked at him fearful for a moment. "Is he having a hallucination?" he thought worried.

"AGHHH! NOO! NOT THAT! NOT THE MILK!ARGGHHH!"

Roy sighed hearing Edward's protesting he was partly revealed and partially angry as he watched the nurses drag him back into his room.

He assumed if he had that much strength of fighting off the nurses than he would be out of here in no time.

Roy walked into the room waiting outside after the nurses had left. He entered the room welcomed by the light of a window unlike the dark hallway. Squinting he spotted the boy in his bed glaring at the carton of milk set on his bed stand.

Roy just glared at him and simply balled up his fist hitting him across the face.

"HEY!WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Roy's target protested loudly stunned from the strike.

Roy just smirked and sat back in a chair shrugging. The truth is he was mad at him for worrying him, but he couldn't tell him that. No. If he did he would be taunted until the end of his days.

Blinking and letting his vision go back to normal, as it was blurry from the punch, Edward finally realized who struck him. "No wonder it hurt." He thought.

"Roy? What are you doing here?" he asked dumbly.

"Well that's a stupid question" Roy responded. "I'm seeing when you're going to get out and get back to work."

Edward glared at him and crossed his arms. Then a thought dawned on him.

"Where's Winry?" he asked.

Roy hesitated for a moment realizing he had no mention of Al.

"uhh… Winry and… Winry is to stay at headquarters for now."

Edward looked at him in question.

"What for?"

Now Roy was really starting to get nervous. He was trying hard to keep Al out of the conversation.

"To... Monitor you're... Brother."

Roy watched Edward blink.

"Brother?"

It took Roy a while before the question finally sunk in.

"Ah yes brother. You know…"

He watched beads of sweat build up on Edward's forehead. Before he could stop himself he let slip his name.

"Your brother Alphonse."

Roy watched in shock as Edward's eyes grew dim and practically distant. His mouth agape and a pained noise came from him. It seemed like an eternity, than all hell broke loose as a blood chilling scream erupted from Edward.

Roy jumped up to his feet in surprise. He did not expect the sudden reaction as he watched Ed fall out of the bed holding his head. He ran over picking him up, or at least make an attempt but sorely failed letting the squirming Ed fall to the floor again.

He screamed of a noise, Roy could not hear this noise. He screamed of pain and terror, Roy could not feel or see this. His voice pained, hoarse and eyes clenched shut but full of tears. It was a scary sight to Roy.

Roy made another attempt to pick him up, but failed as the IV in Ed's arm ripped out again as it had many other times before.

Giving up in trying to calm ed down he pressed the talk button to call the nurses only to be greeted to an anxious voice saying they where on there way.

Things happened so fast Roy had to remember to blink. He watched from a corner of the room. A nurse walked in carrying a large needle, that made him cringe in seeing it, and another nurse came in to hold Edward down. He was sedated quickly and without a sound. Edward's eyes rolled into the back of his head and he went completely limp, a sign that he was now unconscious. The nurses lifted him back into the bed.

"This is a problem." Roy whispered to himself and left the room only to be shoved out of the hallways and into a waiting room.

Doctor Thomas smiled weakly at the patient before him. He hasted to bring bad news. Especially to one who had no family to accompany her?

"They must not have heard." He thought. The old lady returned the weak smile and sighed. She knew the young man was dreading news.

"Ah… well ma'am your in a lot better condition."

She nodded in response.

"Just get to the point, young pup, am I dying or not?"

He lowered his head.

"You are."

She nodded her expression grim.

"I see." She sighed after a long silence.

Doctor Thomas wished he could shrug away but knew that was not apart of his profession.

"Would you like to know the cause?"

She shook her head.

"What's the point?"

He nodded in agreement sensing the pain in the atmosphere of the room.

"Would you contact these people?" she asked pointing to a piece of paper that had written selected names and phone numbers on it

"I'll do that." He said and smiled slightly. He looked as if he had been defeated horribly by some unseen force.

"No dear, you've done all you could." Pinako said observing him.

He sighed.

"Yes well I'll see you in the morning Pinako Rockbell." He said walking out and closing the door behind him, the paper in his hand.

Standing outside the room he read over the list of names she gave him when one of them caught his attention.

"Edward Elric"

Just as he read the name aloud an intercom switched on.

"Doctor Thomas please report to patient room '211'. Doctor Thomas please repot to room '211' immediately."

Cursing he put the list of names in Mrs. Pinako's folder and rushed towards the room. He was in need of a serious vacation.

((HA! I finally finished. I was up writing this until late after 1am. Oh well. I won't be around for too long because of school. That is why this fanfic is much longer than the others. So far this has reached the middle climax of the story. I'm still not sure how its going to end, so I would appreciate your support in what should happen next. PLEASE REVIEW! ))


	7. Fate of the fall

**: Truth be told : **

Disclaimer: …MWAHAHAH!... I don't own fma... ….

Dr Thomas watched his patient curiously. 'What caused the attack this time?' he thought. A man sat in the waiting room apparently had witnessed the attack. Dr Thomas walked over to him and half smiled.

"So… you seem to be the only true witness in this incident that I could talk to." He said.

Roy just shrugged and looked away.

"May I ask what happened?"

The colonel stayed quite for a while than sighed.

"He reacted to the name, 'Alphonse'."

The doctor nodded figuring so and sighed mimicking the colonels. Irritated he rose from his seat and looked over his clip board and the one to his last patient.

"Are you aware that a family member of this, Edward Elric, and the girl that was with him, Winry Rockbell, is right here in this hospital as well?"

Roy looked dumbfounded as if he was trying to process exactly what he had said.

"What?"

Doctor Thomas would not repeat his words and only stared at Roy coldly.

"I…" Roy stood up and quickly made his way towards the phone, than he paused.

"How do you know there related in some way?"

"She told me." He said turning the question back towards him.

Roy gritted his teeth not wanting that answer and quickly dialed headquarters to deliver the news, and not just from Edward's attack this time. Doctor Thomas watched patiently.

………

Winry was bored out of her min at the headquarters office. All she had for company was a speechless Alphonse and a troubled mind of how Edward was. Last she heard he was well and she was happy for him then. Leaning back she talked quietly to Alphonse although more to herself about how they would resolve this entire thing sooner or later.

Her conversation was cut short though as whom she thought was Riza, knocked on the door.

"Come in." she mumbled loud enough for the person on the other side of the door to hear.

Her prediction was right again. Riza was about the only one who had visited her the past few days since she was ordered to stay at the military hotel. Riza was also the only person she knew with another key to there door which she had given her. Riza smiled slightly obviously hiding something. Winry sat up from her leaned back position and watched her closely.

"What's wrong?"

"nothing." She said simply.

"I don't think so."

"Your right..." she sighed. "There's well….. Some events have happened lately."

"Like what?"

"Medical."

Riza was being to brief with her answers and her mood and voice did not match making her all the more nervous.

"Please just tell me alright?"

Riza nodded. "Alright, are you sure?"

Winry nodded. "Yes"

"Edward had another attack..."

Winry gasped at this her heart sinking as nervousness swept over her.

"And…your… your grandmother is in the hospital, has been in that hospital as well. She's dying." Riza voice was hoarse as she spoke these words.

As if Winry's heart could sink anymore she fell foreword from her upright sitting position and landed on her knees on the ground sobbing uncontrollably. Riza ran over to her and tried to comfort her in anyway she could. She looked up at the motionless Alphonse and could almost sense a hurt soul. A very hurt soul inside, but just as it appeared, it disappeared too and she was left to comfort Winry.

((WOOT! THE TRUTH IS OUT! MWAHHAHAHHA!... ah well this is a short chapter and I'm reeaaalllyyy tired at the moment. So I'm going to bed. ( is 3:24am) well I hoped you liked the chapter. Requests f what should happen open! Oh and…PLEASE REVIEW! O.O –begs- ))


	8. When one is lost

**:When Time is Limited:**

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA, but I do own the experience Roy had in the waiting room of the hospital… damn kids.

The screeching sounded again. That horrible screech that haunted him. Those glaring red eyes that haunted him from the one who inhabited it. He looked around in terror, his mind going out of focus and back in. Continuing his walk he saw colors move past him at incredible speeds. Nothing was familiar and he sensed that something else must have been wrong. He walked down a narrow hallway. The screech sounded again. That vile sound. Everything seemed to be speeding up, even the movements around him. He struggled to keep focus and quickly turned into a doorway. He wanted everything to slow back down again, as he held his head. His eyes hurt from all the fast movements and thoughts that popped up in his head.

_What was happening? Stop it! Why did I go through this door? Why won't the noise stop! It hurts damnit! Stop it STOP IT! STOP-_

"Edward?"

His eyes flashed open and his vision came into focus from a blur. He looked around quite flustered.

"Huh…what?" he replied. He was in a different room, but obviously still in the hospital.

"Edward? Is that you?" a familiar voice spoke out to him. He squinted his eyes in the darkness of the room until he backed up in shock from who he saw.

" A-Aunt Pinako?"

The face smiled back slightly and nodded.

"W-What are you doing here?" Edward's voice slightly squeaked. It was finally beginning to change with his age.

"That's what I would like to ask you."

Edward's eyes hit the floor and he looked down.

"But of course I'm just glad to see you're alright. It doesn't matter why you're here now, as long as you're better."

He nodded at her words and looked up at her smiling slightly.

" so why are you here?"

The room suddenly felt like it had frozen over as he saw her grim expression and regretted the words he just spoke. Edward's smile faltered and quickly died.

"I want you to take care of Winry, alright?"

"No…" He said realizing what her words meant.

"And Den and your brother too."

He flinched at hearing the word 'brother', but shook his head and walked closer to her.

"Don't be silly, you'll get better and well leave this place and go back to Resenbol."

She shook her head silently and looked off into the distance of the room.

Edward watched her for a while until she spoke again. He looked down.

"You'll promise me right?"

"Yea..." his voice cracked.

"Don't worry alright?" Pinako smiled kindly at him. He looked up making a falsie attempt to return the smile.

"I'll come to see you in the morning than."

"Alright." She said and watched Edward leave. That was probably the last person she would see.

Edward stumbled to the door slightly and shut it silently behind him before walking away through the hall. 'I better get back to his room before the nurses noticed that he had gotten out.' He thought without a backwards glance of doctors running in panic to the room he had just left.

Roy looked up towards the radio in the waiting room absolutely agonizing over the children's songs that played on it, and the small children who danced around singing horribly off tune. This was worse than the punishments when he was a solider who disobeyed orders. Now he was a colonel, and is still being punished. His eyes rolled to the clock. It was 10 in the morning. He had stayed the night; his back was cricked in the chair he slept in, and unpleasantly awoken at 5 am for the news, than from 6am to present, the children's songs played. Damn the radio stations and there Saturday morning music. He stood up and stretched yawning loudly to drown out the sound of the music. One of the little girls that he thought looked a lot like Riza came up and kicked him in the shin. He yelped and jumped back in his chair.

"You be quite." She said in her small and demanding voice that reminded him of Riza once again.

He nodded and the child seeing she got her point across smiled and ran off giggling to play. Roy watched the children for a while before he stood up again and left to the cafeteria.

"I never want to have children." He muttered a little traumatized. "I wonder if the food here is any better than H.Q.'s"

His stomach growled in reply. He would have to report to Riza to smooth things over too, but first he would eat.

Edward woke up the next morning groggy and with a headache. He rolled over in bed to see a small menu on the table, and checked off the food he wanted. He also checked off orange juice as the drink, and yet they always gave him milk. He found that annoying. He rolled on his back again and stared at the ceiling. 'What happened last night?' he thought dully. Suddenly remembering he sat up in bed with a shock. He climbed out and tried to run to the door until the IV in his arm tugged and made him flinch, he grabbed the pole that the IV suspended from and dragged it with him. He looked down the hallway trying to remember his trip from the night before, finding that it wasn't as easy as he had hoped. Finally in the correct direction he found himself looking at the door he had entered the night before. He put his hand on the doorknob and entered the room. The smell of cleaner hit his nose as he noticed the bed empty and sheets stripped from the mattress as the floor was freshly mopped and cleansed glistened through the light of the window. He rechecked his surroundings thinking he entered the wrong room.

Doctor Thomas appeared from behind him, his eyes glazed over from an evident lack of sleep. Edward turned around and looked up at him. The doctor held out a piece of paper and Edward took it hesitantly and watched the doctor walk away.

He slowly unfolded the piece of paper. It was a note, he read:

Dear Edward,

I will probably be gone by the time you read this. I hope you remember our promise. I leave you in charge of Winry and to take care of her. Please tell her that if I am gone, not to be sad and find herself a good husband. Tell her to keep pursuing her dream of making the best auto mail in the world too. Tell your brother not to worry either. I'm sure we'll meet again someday. Thank you for being like a son to me, and more importantly take care of yourself.

Love,

Pinako Rockbell.

Edward dropped the letter in shock and fell to his knees in anguished sobs. His head began to hurt even more as he mourned for the one who was like a mother to him when his real mother had passed away. Now another had.

Doctor Thomas walked around a corner when he heard the anguished screams. Shaking his head as he quietly mourned in his own guilt, feeling his heart being stabbed with pain for not being able to save the patient. He was too young for this job, he could tell he was as he went into his office locking the door and sunk in his chair at his desk sobbing silently to himself so no other workers could hear him in his locked office.

--------------------------------------------------------------

((AWSOME! Poor Pinako.. poor Doctor… poor Edward. OH WELL! FEAR MY HEARTLESS SELF! Anyways, Roy's experience in the waiting room is actually based on one of mine at one point. I mean it's the real deal there man. I had cut my hand open really bad once and needed stitches so we waited in the emergency waiting room while I'm nearly bleeding to death for 11 hours, and the only source of entertainment was children's books and a marathon of fosters home for imaginary friends on television. TALK ABOUT AGONY! AGHHH! Oh well please review! REVIEW! If you do this, I'll give you a virtual cookie! A NICE BIG ONE! -

REVIEW!


	9. Lost will

**: Revelation of a close death :**

Disclaimer:.. Me no owns FMA... Me own Thomas the doctor though. -feels dyslexic- (and at that I probably am O.o )

Winry walked with Riza through the hospital lobby. They dragged Alphonse along with them for fear that the suite of armor would some how escape HQ if left alone, and also because at this point, Winry was the only one able to control him. All three of them stood at the front desk. A secretary looked up at them. She eyed them a moment before saying anything as if she was trying to read there cause for being there.

"Visitors?"

Riza nodded.

"To whom?"

"Patient Edward Elric."

"Alright, just a moment." The receptionist mumbled.

She rummaged through the files and found Edward's file. She was about to turn around and ask them of there relation with him, when she saw the entire amount of guest slips in his file. Sighing she turned around.

"Room 211."

Riza blinked expecting some sort of paperwork.

"He's in room 211"

"T-Thank you" she stuttered and began to head to the room directed. Winry and the suite or armor, Alphonse followed closely behind.

"She was awfully nice." Winry spoke to Riza.

Riza nodded in agreement. Al stayed silent.

The trio finally reached the room after back tracking there steps several times. Winry pointed to a chair next to the rooms entrance and ordered Alphonse to stay. He did as commanded, the creaking of his armor heard as he sat. Winry flinched from the sound and Riza looked around, obviously displeased. 'Maybe she was looking for Roy?' Winry thought.

Looking up at the door she knocked quietly before entering. She hadn't expected a response and wasn't surprised when she didn't. Walking in the room she squinted through the darkness trying to look around and in any case see where she was going with out tripping and breaking her neck. Riza followed in quietly and looked around in the darkness of the room.

Winry walked aimlessly foreword for a while cursing as she stubbed her toe. She looked for some sort of light switch or blind.

"Edward?" she whispered quietly and continued to search the room for something to give light to see. Riza stayed in the door way area of the room and held the door open for the little light that managed to trickle in.

"_Winnnn…?"_ a response that made Winry freeze where she stood sounded out.

The response was alien, and she did not expect that any response would sound like that. She took a step foreword and tripped over a string that caught her leg and made her fall foreword. She screamed aloud and Riza alerted.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" Winry called out. "Just tripped, I'm fine!" she didn't want to worry anyone.

"_Beee carefullll…"_ the alien voice of Edward sounded out again. Winry shook herself and stood up finding the string to be attached to the window as a set of shades.

"I'm going to open the shades to this window now, alright?"

"Alright." Riza responded. The alien voice did not respond.

Winry pulled the string hard as the shades lifted and revealed sunlight that flowed in freely. The light illuminated everything.

Riza looked around and shrugged, expecting to see Roy in the room. Winry's eyes slowly adjusted as she looked around. They stopped on a figure that sat up in a bed. Than widened in shock.

"Edward?" she said starring at him. It looked as if the boy had not slept in days. His skin was pale again and a solemn expression plastered on his face. His eyes were distant.

Riza took advantage of the sudden seen and excused herself to go and find Roy, who she distinctly assumed was at the cafeteria.

Winry stumbled foreword after the door shut. She sat on the side of the bed looking at Edward.

"Are you alright?"

No response came.

"I heard you speaking earlier. So why won't you say anything now?"

Edward's head seemed to sink lower and he looked as if he was drawing back into himself. He was silent for a while before speaking.

"…she…she's dead Winry…" his voice was now less alien, but still hoarse as if he had been. Crying?

" have you been crying?" Winry asked in almost utter amazement. Edward said nothing in reply. He just looked away and closed his eyes as if fighting some sort of pain. Winry shut her mouth and fell silent for a while.

Edward's chest wretched as his heart ached with the pain that he endured. He had to tell Winry, he told himself. He couldn't let her find out on her own. His head lifted again and he strained to make a weak but fake smile.

"Something really bad has happened Winry."

Winry Froze. She hoped and prayed to god that he wasn't going to tell her that he couldn't be by her side anymore. That he was wasting away. Edward closed his eyes feeling them tear up and regained his composure. He spoke slowly.

"A-Aunt Pinako.."

Winry's breath froze as she finally realized what had happened.

"I-Is g-gone…"

There, he said it, and with the words his head fell again. He felt miserable as he heard Winry's quivering voice.

"W-what do you mean?"

Edward was annoyed at the question and angrily lashed out.

"SHE'S DEAD WINRY! GONE! WE'LL NEVER SEE HER AGAIN!"

Winry chocked on her sobs as her expression grew hurt. Edward was going to scream out again until he saw Winry's expression and melted into himself.

"I'm…sorry Winry."

She looked at him with hurt and sorrow.

"WELL I'M NOT! YOU KNOW WHAT? SOMETIMES I WISH ALPHONSE HAD JUST KILLED YOU! THAN I WOULDN'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS!"

Winry walked out of the room slamming the door shut with a loud noise. She ran down the hall in temper. She would wait in the car until Riza was finished with whatever she was off doing. It didn't occur to her that she had forgotten Al until after she walked out of the hospital. She sighed knowing that she couldn't leave him, and walked back up towards the room.

Edward took the abusive words with full resentment. He was tired of it all. He was tired of his attacks, the pain in fearing his own brother, he had tried to converse with the suite of armor, but every time he tried he could see the armor attacking him, even if he wasn't really moving. He hated the pain of knowing death and people suffer. It was to much for him.

Edward stood up out of the bed. He looked at the slammed shut door. Looking away from it he glanced around the room. He ripped the IV from his arm and flinched as he did so, but it was his only way to become undetected. They had put a sensor on the IV pole from his last event. He pulled the sheets off the bed and began to tie them in a series of knots. He tied one side of the bed sheet to a hook that had once held the radio. He used a chair to reach it, than climbed down to look around. His arm dripped blood from his wound. He would not miss this place, he thought foolishly as he looked around the hospital room. 'Havoc's cigarettes would really come in handy now' he thought almost humorously as he climbed back up the chair. The deranged laugh of the thought let out and he pulled the sheet he had made into rope. He saw everything was set and placed the noose through his head sop that it wrapped snuggly around his neck. 'If it didn't break his neck from the impact, he could always think about his life while leaving… or not.'

Edward kicked the chair out from underneath him and gasped as the rope of sheet around his neck tightened and he hung aimlessly. It was than that he heard a shriek of terror from a familiar voice, and than all went dark.

((DUN DUN DUN! So what's gunna happen next huh? Well to tell you the truth, this was originally 6 ages long on word, but to add suspense I decided to split it here. The next chapter will come along shortly, maybe less than 24 hours after this one, maybe not. It all depends on my reviews. SO PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! XD plz? ))


	10. Forgiveness and Redemption

**:: Forgiveness and Redemption ::**

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA… I wonder when Doctor Thomas is going to come in on a chapter again. O.o

Winry sighed as she walked back towards Edward's room. She should apologize to him, she thought. As she reached the room she saw Alphonse still outside. Smiling as she approached she suddenly felt something very wrong. Her smile faded and she quickly opened Edward's room door looking around. She did not see him in his bed, but where she did see him made her cry out in fear.

She saw him hanging, his eyes beginning to close and his face loosing more color than it already had. She righted a chair next to where he was hanging and climbed up it. She tore out a screw driver and quickly began to loosen the grip of the cloth on the hook until Edward fell. The noose was still tight around his neck, and she jumped down from the chair, dropping the screw driver and loosening the sheet around his neck as quickly as she could. When she was finished she held him close to her. She wept for him and hated the words she had spoken to him just thirty minutes before.

His still face suddenly gasped for breath and coughed. Winry looked around and stood up running to the bathroom with a cup and filled it with water. She came back and tipped Edwards head ups so he could drink. His clammy hands lifted and came grabbing hers, directing the cup to his face so he could drink. Winry stared down at him silently. Her tear stricken face had dried, and now only concern was evident in her eyes.

Edward's eyes suddenly flickered open and met hers. She smiled down at him just glad he was alright.

"A-A-Ammm I D-Dead?"

He said, his voice hurt his throat.

Winry's eyes narrowed as she took out a wrench and swung it at Ed hitting him lightly over the head.

"No! you idiot!! I just saved your sorry ass!!"

Edward looked up at her surprised.

"W-Winry?"

She nodded.

He closed his eyes and sat up hugging her tightly.

"I'm sorry…." He said as he began to tear up.

She was caught by surprise and dropped the wrench with a clatter to the floor. She sunk into his embrace and returned it, completely melting into it.

"Don't ever do that again..." her voice was shaky as she returned Edward's tears.

"I won't ever. I promise."

And with that the two held each other in there embrace wishing the moment to last forever.

Roy was pleased as he sat in the Hospital cafeteria. He was surrounded by more food than he had ever received at HQ. Chefs bustled around more for him than the patients, why? He did not know. Maybe it had to do something with being military, he thought. He wasn't sure. As the cafeteria workers suddenly decreased, he became more and more demanding for the food. It took him a while before he stood up that he realized he wouldn't be getting it. He than sat up and walked behind the counter into the cafeteria kitchen. No one was there. Turning back he felt the hairs on his back rise. He felt ice cold as he saw the steely blank stare of Riza Hawkeye looking directly at him. He gulped as he tried to escape the back door of the kitchen, but she got to him first at nearly a blades length away. And literally at that as he stared at the knife she pointed before him.

"Oh! H-Hello!! Riza!! What brings you here? Eheh…" he looked around trying to find some way to escape.

"You haven't done your paper work sir."

He gulped; all that could be heard was his screams of terror as she dragged him out by the ear. His protests, Breda could have sworn, could be heard all the way from headquarters as he and Falman stared at the various weapons on the table they had to confiscate from her before she went off to find Roy Mustang.

(( A bit shorter than the last one and yet a bit rushed, but I say that it was an alright job to me. Maybe I should have kept all 5 pages together.. oh well. Anyways I hope to hear your reviews. I'm sort of stuck now on where to go and would like some ideas at this point. My next chapter may just be an authors note as well if I can't think of anything. I guess I'm just hopeless sometimes. And I need more sleep. At this point if you would like to ask me any questions such as " do you have any pets," or what ever your curious with. Just ask and I'll supply question and answer in my authors note. I also think I'll be changing my pen name. Currently as you know its Audre vampire of drow. I think now, I'll have it under my trademark of "Scenro". This is another interesting word/pen name that if you google me under it. Everything under that name is mine. And I'm serious about that. XD kind of cool in that sense. Anyways PLEASE REVIEW!!

REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! And ask questions if you want. XD ))


	11. Reunion

::Reunion::

Disclaimer: I no speak English… well actually I do but who cares. That still has nothing to do with the fact that I DON'T own Fullmetal Alchemist, and yet I own these fanfiction's and many of the Fullmetal Alchemist's Licensed Trademarked items.

Wow.. a mouth full..o.o…

Winry and Edward had decided not to speak of Edward's past action. After all, if they mentioned it even a little, he would probably be confined to a room. Winry hoped that the marks on his neck wouldn't show any evidence of his action. He didn't want that nor did Winry.

As Winry turned the opposite way so Edward could change, she looked around the hospital room finally taking in the details of all the medical equipment. She had seen her mother and father work with such equipment until they died. Her thoughts traveled to aunt Pinako causing her to tear up.

"Ready." Edward said walking out of the open bathroom. Winry dried her eyes quickly and turned around to face him.

"Good." She said getting a good look at him. He was in his almost normal garb. Riza had brought some extra clothing in case Edward was to be released. The black pants were the ones he had normally worn before he took residents at the hospital, but the shirt was different. Instead of a long-sleeved black shirt, this one was a collard white one. The black undershirt still shown as Winry saw it peeking up over the base of his collar slightly. Edward smiled to her and simply shrugged.

She smiled in return. As she watched Edward limp towards her, she frowned.

"Have you ruined your automail again?"

Ed froze and scratched the back of his head cowering slightly.

"Eheh... So you noticed…"

Winry would have been angry if he recently had not tried to injure himself. She sighed and found a fold up wheel chair in the corner of the room. She set it up and looked at him demandingly.

"Sit." She said and he obeyed without protest sensing her mixed and hurt feelings.

Winry pushed the chair out the door. Ed did not expect to see the suite of armor outside the door though. It alarmed him slightly, but it did not seem it wanted to cause him any harm. Winry glanced at him annoyed and continued to push Ed through the hallways. Al stood up and followed after them.

Doctor Thomas watched as his patient was reeled out. He went back to that patient's room and tidied up. He didn't even notice the half tied noose of sheets discarded in the Bio-ware can.

Winry pushed the wheel chair out into a main courtyard of the hospital. The light stung both of there eyes as Ed and Winry adjusted them. They both looked around; Ed thoroughly enjoyed the scene and atmosphere of outside. The sun shown brightly and was warm on his skin. The breeze hit his face and made him shiver; the water of a nearby pond echoed in his ears as well as the chirp of birds. He had forgotten what it was like when not behind walls, and he enjoyed every second that passed.

Winry wheeled him next to a bench in front of the pond. She sat on the bench without a sound and stared down quietly at the water at the ponds surface. Oversized koi swam up to reach her gaze than swam back among the lily pads the floated on top. The two sat silently for a while.

"What are you going to do," Edward paused before finishing his sentence. "When you go back to Resembol?" Edward finally asked as he broke the silence.

"I- I don't know." Winry choked and hid her face.

Edward realized his mistake and stayed quite for a while. He stared at the koi that swam and watched as one flipped itself out of the water and onto the shore of the pond at there feet. Edward was hesitant to move and glanced to Winry than to the flopping fish on shore. Winry did not react and Edward thought it good for him to pick the fish up and through it back in the water. It was off with a whip of its tail and Edward resumed his seat in the wheel chair.

"Well you can't leave without me, alright?" Edward said a bit humorously.

"Me too!"

Winry half nodded than her eyes widened and she turned to look towards where the small response of 'me too' came from. Ed froze before turning his head as well.

They didn't even hear him come, but the large suite of armor, Alphonse sat between the two. Ed saw the spirit in the armor's eye sockets and sighed smiling slightly. Winry was agape. Firstly she was surprised that no attack cam from Edward. Secondly:

"Al! You talked!!"

The suite of armor, if it could look confused or even blink would have done so at that point. Instead its face stared at her.

"Al?...Is that really you?" Ed asked cautiously.

"Of course brother! Why wouldn't it be me?"

Ed laughed joyfully and leaned back in the wheel chair. Winry smiled and hugged the creaking armor.

"I'm so glad your back Al!"

"Back? Back from where?" Al kept announcing completely confused. Winry laughed aloud and thought better to explain things at a latter time. For now she decided that they should just enjoy themselves. There reunion with one another.

Roy protested loudly through the hallways as Riza dragged him by the ear; almost literally. Nurses glared at them as they passed for making such a noisy ruckus. Riza reached the room '211' and swung the door open and barged in slamming Roy's head into the door frame. Riza let go of him and looked around the room. She stared in shock at seeing no one present. Roy stood up and looked around.

"Are we in the wrong room?" Hs stupid question, or at least Riza thought it stupid, landed him back onto the floor. He grumbled as he stood up again.

Doctor Thomas had heard the disruption and walked into the room just as Riza had knocked Roy off his feet again. He laughed nervously not wanting to be in the position that man was in and explained without hesitation, the situation. He waved the two off who immediately headed back downstairs and to the courtyard where they would meet up with there friends.

Thomas closed and locked the patient's door assuming that he would be out for a while. He walked down the hallway in thought. He stopped by a windowed hall and looked down below at the courtyard. He could see the two he had instructed out not even ten minutes ago running towards Edward, his patient and his two companions. He smiled at there laughter and was glad of there happiness. With that he continued on with his work knowing that he had made a difference in there lives.

"Now you can come back to work, eh Shrimp?" Roy taunted.

"I'm not a Shrimp Colonel bastard!! Looks like you still need to compensate!!" Edward returned the taunt with a smirk.

Roy looked utterly horrified, shocked and hurt at the same time. That's where Riza broke into there conversation.

"That's enough you Boy's."

Winry and Al laughed as Ed pouted and Roy cowered for fear that Riza was going to hit him again. Things were defiantly starting to look up for Edward, and he only hoped it would keep doing so.

((WOOT!! It seems over now, doesn't it? Fraid' not! HA!! There's a huge twist at the end. I Know because I've already written it out. A lot of writing so I'm assuming another 3-4 chapters coming soon. I would love reviews to help support me and tell me what you think too. So in any case PLEASE READ AND REVIEWS?!?!?!?!? … O.O…PLEASE?!?!?

pretty please with alchemy on top? ;

- Author Scenro))


	12. Once a 'Mistake' Agian

:: Once a Mistake Again ::

Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist… I wonder if anyone's ever wanted to be a hobo when they grow up...Hmmm... –Ponders on thought-

It had been a week since Edward was checked out from the hospital. He remembered watching Roy shake the doctor's hand in thanks and than give him a large sum of money. Doctor Thomas's jaw dropped and graciously returned the thanks. Edward didn't quite understand what they were talking about as he watched from the backseat of the car through the window. Winry sat next to him and next to Winry sat Alphonse. The big suite of armor took up most of the room in the car, but that didn't bother Ed. Riza sat in the driver's seat of the small car waiting impatiently with the engine running.

She sighed and grumbled annoyed for Roy having to take so long. She roared the engine in protest alerting Roy of her impatience and warning him. Before Edward knew what was going on, he fell asleep in the warm comfort of the car only to wake up back at headquarters.

It was a sunny afternoon day as he walked the streets. Al walked in front of him and Winry in front of Al. Winry had asked Edward if he would go shopping with her the day after Edward arrived to headquarters from the hospital. Reluctantly he agreed by persuasion, but he knew it made her happy for him to spend time with her. Alphonse had only gone along because he was bored. Even if Al had stayed behind, the military would keep a close eye on him. He did not find that appealing and decided to tag along.

The military had been nervous of Alphonse lately, or at least ever since he had returned to himself almost three weeks ago. Ed saw nothing wrong with his brother at first, but slowly he began to notice what the military officials where so cautious about. Al had become noticeably quiet; Ed started to become nervous at the thought. He would talk to his brother about it another time, for now he decided to enjoy himself.

They headed back to headquarters, or at least they where on there way back to headquarters from shopping. Winry carried several bags full of merchandise she had persuaded Ed to buy her. He began to grow impatient as every street turn they took showed that they were no where near headquarters. He sighed and instead watched Winry run in front of the two laughing like a small child. He had not seen her laugh like that since he was a small child himself; he smiled at her. She turned to look at them before running off again. A smile bounced off her face that hit a chord inside Ed. He had not seen her smile like that since before Aunt Pinako had died.

Edward ruminated on Pinako's death a moment than flashed it out of his mind. The funeral had passed, even If he missed it because he was trapped inside the hospital. He knew that there was nothing he could d to bring back that lost time. It was over and done and he accepted that although he still would have liked to attend. He made a mental note that on his next assigned mission he would take time to visit Resembol and pay his respect to his deceased family members.

The trio turned a corner when Ed who was still in thought, he heard Winry's voice speak out to him.

"Are you alright Ed? You're awfully quiet. Is something wrong?"

Ed blinked his thoughts and day dreams dispersing quickly.

"Ah! Oh… nothing." He said smiling. He watched as she returned the smile. He could feel the tension of an uncomfortable thought from Al and pulled his arm from the back of his head where he was resting it on. He looked up at Al than shrugged as Winry continued her play of running up ahead. Ed was beginning to tire quickly though. His patience withered away as he watched the approaching sun set.

"Hey Winry!" Edward called to her, "How much longe-"

The impact hit Edward before he noticed the pain from the blow. He paused in shock still standing as he looked up towards Al from the ground. Something in those words he said triggered Alphonse to attack him, but he did not know why. He watched the suite of armor swing its metal arm back for another hit and than the screech pounded through his head. It was the same screech that haunted him in his dreams and horrors. That horrible vile sound drummed itself into Ed's mind flooding it with terror.

Edward ducked as he saw the arm come at him and barely was able to avoid the attack as he rolled out of the way. Holding his ears he tried to clear his mind and stop the throbbing in his head from the noise.

"Al! What are you doing!!?" He managed to scream. Winry was unaware of the entire scene that lay out behind her until she heard Edward's screams. She turned quickly and watched in question until it finally dawned on her that Ed was being attacked and the boys were not just having a senseless fight.

"ED!!" she screamed and ran towards them. "Stop it Al!! STOP IT!!" she pleaded grabbing onto one of the suite of armors metal arms. But once she felt the cold metal under her fingers she realized her mistake of mistaking Al's strength and was flung foreword before him.

Al seemed to stop all motion and stood up strait looking down at her. Winry, unable to hear the screech Edward had for so long, now cowered beneath the earsplitting sound and held her head. She recoiled squinting up at Alphonse who still continued to look at her as she sat before him on the ground.

Ed had finally recovered and stood facing the suite of armor with a look of hurt hatred on his face.

"You're not my brother…" he growled at the suite of armor with venom.

The screech stopped and Ed and Winry both relaxed from the sound. Winry stood up and backed slowly away from Al. Al or the suite of armor that represented him looked at Edward. Than the screech sounded again, this time its ear splitting tone was smooth and soft.

Winry and Edward held there ears once again finding the current screech worse than the rough one before. Ed staggered back in pain only to fall backwards as Al lunged at him again. He didn't even bother to resist the suite of armor as it hit him again this time in his human shoulder. His head throbbed and he barely felt the blows until he heard a crack, and his human arm, not the prosthetic one, bones shattered. He screamed out in pain and held it with his prosthetic trying to stop the agony of it any way he could. The splintered bone inside his arm broke through his skin and stabbed out in all directions. He gasped as he tried to breathe a steady breath of air only to find he lacked the oxygen he needed. Expecting another blow he flinched; his mind was full of noise when his eyes where closed, but as he opened them everything suddenly slowed and quieted. He feared that he had gone deaf for a moment.

He looked up only to see Winry's back. She faced Al and stood between him and Ed. It was as if time had suddenly stopped. The once blank eye sockets of the armor slowly began to fade back showing the light of the soul inside. The armor backed up.

"Winry….." Ed said in a quite whisper.

She stood absolutely still until she turned her head around and smiled weakly at him. Ed watched the suite of armor stop backing up and recoil, that was when he noticed that the light inside the armor had faded once again, and this time he had a feeling that it would not come back. he whispered to her quietly not letting his eyes leave the suite of armor. He began to sit up. Winry looked at him in question.

"I said run Winry!" Edward's voice was beginning to show panic.

She shook her head.

"I'm not going to leave you here!!" she returned the tone but hers without the panic.

Edward sat up and saw that the suite of armor's sockets where now completely black and bottomless. The hovel of the soul no longer showed and Edward thought for a moment that a demon inhabited the armor now. The armor ruthlessly began to run at them.

"WINRY RUN!!!" Edward screamed in alarm. His eyes widened in fear, but by the time that Winry turned to look, it was too late.

The suite of armor swung back its arm smashing the side of Winry's head and knocking her to the street. Ed put up his automail arm in defense ready for the attack upon him, but he was mistaken of the armor's intentions. Hearing Winry scream, he bolted up and staggered in pain slightly not expecting the rush that over came him. He cringed as his arm bled all the way down only to let his blood drip from his fingertips. He watched as Winry fought the armor off with one of the many wrenches she carried. Even at a time like that he still always wondered where she kept those things. He began to run towards Winry and the other armor, when he had to duck as the wrench went flying towards his head. The armor had knocked it from her hand and swung at her once again across the head. Edward glared at the armor and ran faster. He jumped on the armors back. He heard Winry's screams and pleads become weaker and soon he began to fear for her life. Holding on to the armors back with all he could, he knocked its head off from its shoulders. Ed had no time to think. The sounds he heard would terrorize him for the rest of his life, this he knew for sure. He quickly began to reach inside the armor searching for the blood seal that bonded what ever now inhabited the armor to this world.

The suite of armor had no mind. He knew his brother was gone and never going to return. Why? He did not know that. Putting his automail fingers to the blood seal rune and holding on to the armors back with his broken other one; he grounded the fingers into it scratching the dried blood seal away. Six years of his brother flashed through his mind and than the armor stopped moving. He began to feel the armor tip backwards and jumped quickly off, he was not willing to be crushed by the mass of metal.

He couldn't think of anything else to do, but he had done it anyway. He stood in shock and looked down at the armor. The armor that once was his brother he had shared so many memories with and wasn't his brother that had tried to kill him. He was silent. Not believing what he had seen, he knew he could not hide the truth, he had killed his brother.

After realizing the truth he committed, all noises seemed to switch on as if it was controlled by a light switch. He turned feebly towards Winry and clumsily scrambled towards her. He froze as he saw her and nearly broke down. The side of her face bled, and her chest looked crushed as it was also soaked in red. There was so much blood that Ed thought some of it might have been his own. He stood before her horrified and than lifted her up in his arms and embraced her softly. Her arms and legs were mutilated as he held her bloodied body close to him. He wept silently for her hoping that she would be alright. He shook as he stood holding her tightly. Repays of the scene once passed and the screams of terror echoed through his mind. All the thoughts and sounds just caused him to firm his grip. He flinched as his hurt arm throbbed reminding him of his injury but he would not let that bother him.

Looking around desperately he found where he was. It was not to far from the hospital that he had been a patient to not to long ago. With the knowing thought that he must help her, and the fear and absolute terror that he would loose her, he ran off as fast as he could towards the hospital, the sky darkening from the fading sun from above.

((Stories not over yet!! Well not for another 3-4 chapters. I finished writing it all out and everything, I just have to get time to type it all up. I really hope you have enjoyed this story so far. If you're interested in seeing an edited version, I will be posting chapters on You can find my profile by searching ' Scenro '. I really hope to receive feedback on any of the chapters until now and the future ones. I would like to know what I should change, what should be kept, and so on. So please send me a PM (private message) or submit it in a review. I would appreciate it greatly. Of course we can never forget what an author would really like out of there readers. A REVIEW!! So please Review this fanfiction!! ))


	13. Moonlit walk and a dreaded Separation

::Moonlit walk and a dreaded Separation::

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, nor do I own Disgaea, which I am currently playing and listening to its sound track at the same time as typing this... Yes I multi task…AWSOME GAME THOUGH!!

Exhausted a man slumped on his desk over his work. In deep sleep he spoke quietly allowed.

"Would you…Riza..?"

He sighed in his sleep as if he was sighing in his dream. A woman watched him from a doorway. She walked in after a while from watching him and smiled softly at the man before her.

"Roy?" she said allowed and quietly to him.

As if on queue he woke up instantly fumbling with his papers that flew everywhere. He looked at the woman and she looked at him in return before bursting out laughing at each others surprise.

"Uh… hey Riza..." he said embarrassed and scratched the back of his neck nervously. Roy smiled as he took hold of himself and began to bend down and gather the papers from the floor. Riza watched him in silence. After Roy had finished placing the papers in a neat stack on his desk he turned to up right the chair that had turned over and sat.

"May I help you Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye?" he said finally addressing her formally. He should have known from the start to remember his position as colonel.

"How about a walk?" she suggested causally.

Roy visibly relaxed and smiled tiredly up at her.

"Sure…" he said quietly relived that this, he knew, was not going to be a discussion about business but in fact a break from work.

The two walked outside into the brisk cool evening. The courtyard that walked in was quiet. The moon that showed over the top of the headquarters building lit the entire courtyard up making it clear as day. Everything was seen around them and everything shinned with the moons silver light.

"It's beautiful out tonight…" Riza whispered unaware that she said the words aloud. Roy faced her with a smile that she least expected.

"Not as beautiful as you are."

The words he spoke startled her as her gaze shifted to him. She smiled silently to herself quite flattered. With that Roy put his arm over her shoulder, which he was surprised that she accepted the gesture, and continued there evening walk.

Edward burst through the emergency door, his eyes wide with panic and pain. He ran to the receptionist's desk holding Winry in his grasp. Blood dripped freely onto the floor below.

"Help!! I need help!! PLEASE!!" he spoke allowed in desperation. "Anyone?!?!"

He looked around. Everyone who sat in the waiting room area stared at him. There eyes were wide and mouths slack jawed in shock. The receptionist was the first one to snap from her trance. She picked up the receiver to a phone and spoke over the intercom urgently.

Edward barely understood what she said as he held tightly to the unconscious Winry in his arms. It dawned on him that someone actually called for help when a large mob of doctors gathered around him. They demanded he put Winry on a stretcher but refused; he was unsure of why though. So full of shock he reluctantly let the doctors pry her from his arms. They placed her on the stretcher and than rolled her away quickly through the emergency doors.

Edward tried to follow but two doctors held him back. Screaming he struggled to get away. Some people present in the emergency room seemed to get up and move at his disturbance. One person waiting to be treated stood u and ran to the bathroom at watching the dried blood on Edward's cloths crack and fall to the floor in flakes and powder.

As he violently resisted he didn't even notice the aching of his broken arm until it sounded out with a sickening crack from pushing against one of the men. He fell foreword to the floor with silence as he fainted from the shock of pain that crawled into his body. He didn't even get the chance to cry out in pain. The doctors who had been holding him back sighed. All of them had encountered patients such as this boy and were not about to let him loose in the waiting room just yet, especially if he was injured. One of the woman doctors called for a nurse to assist her in placing him on a stretcher and wheeling him where he would be properly treated. The nurse was annoyed by the doctor's decision, but he reluctantly wheeled Edward to the immediate care ward where his arm would be splinted for now.

Edward woke up with a splitting headache and a throbbing in his left arm; his human arm. Lolling his head, he opened his eyes to see the white tiled floor below him. That was when everything came back to him and he stood quickly. He looked around him alarmed and saw that he was in a waiting room. With panic he walked towards the window where a different receptionist than he remembered sat. He stumbled forward dizzy from the lack of blood to his head. He leaned against the window.

The receptionist looked at him alarmed than sighed giving him an almost glare of annoyance. She pointed to a sign posted in the window and picked the receiver up of a ringing phone. Edward's eyes traveled to the sign. It read 'Visiting Hours Over'. His heart sunk at the sign and he slowly walked over and resumed his seat in the chair he had awoken in. He glanced at his arm that hung in a sleeve not believing what he saw. He continued to stare at it in a zombish trance like state.

Hours seemed to pass by. He was wide awake although he felt tired and his eyes burned signifying that they were tired, or it could have just been from silent tears that enveloped in his eyes. He lifted his head only to see a familiar face before him.

Doctor Thomas had walked briskly through the door towards the receptionist desk. He froze in mid step upon seeing Edward and than he frowned. He looked at the folders he held in his hand before looking at Edward. He seemed somewhat troubled after he had read the folders.

Ed watched him trying to determine his thoughts. It did not work like he had expected it to though. Doctor Thomas continued his way towards the receptionist desk window and handed her folders through it. With that he spoke quietly to her; Ed didn't understand a word. He only heard a loud protest from her and found himself beckoned to follow Doctor Thomas. Things happened so fast that he did not even have the time to blink; he almost thought that there wasn't even time to breath. Finally he was out in the main hallway and away from the many waiting rooms that resided in each ward.

After a moment of realization he followed eagerly asking questions on the way.

"Will Winry be alright? Is she?" his voice gave away the fear that resided inside him.

Doctor Thomas did not answer. His head seemed to hang low at the mention of such questions. Ed did not notice, instead he began to notice that the area around him was forming into intensive care units. They kept walking and Edward fell silent. He shook and became nervous thinking that she was in some other room besides these he could feel the death in the atmosphere as his pace slowed. So did Doctor Thomas's and soon enough they stood before her room. Ed's heart sank.

Doctor Thomas fumbled with his keys until he found the correct one. He put it in the door knob and opened the door only to jump back at a racing in Edward. He watched him run in and race all the way to the bed in the room. He sighed knowing that the anguish or pain would come for the boy, and he quietly shut the door.

I made up a word by combining 'zombie' and 'ish'

Don't like it oh well, it was the only word I could make and or think of to describe the scene.

((Well, I have completed another chapter. WOO! And it's still on its way to an end. Feel the suspense building!! MWAHHA!! What will happen now? Will Winry survive? What is Edward's reaction? And what about Roy and Riza? ... Why do all angst fanfictions I do end up becoming more romance angst?...aye well it is still a tragedy so I must also stick with that as well. Angst/tragedy/ romance. FEAR MY SWEET FANFICTION SKILLZ DOOD!!!!!

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!! And if you have already read,.. which I bet you did otherwise you might not have seen this little after word, than please review!! I really like it when I get reviews!! And if your another author to fanfictions, I hope you know what I mean. REVIEW?!?!! O.o ))


	14. Wake up Soon

::Wake up Soon::

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist.

It seemed as if Edward had walked once again into the world he dreaded so much. Noises he knew hit his ears and stung his heart making it sink even lower and almost drowning him in panicked despair.

Edward approached a bed before him seeing a familiar person lay upon it. He approached the bedside quietly, his head hanging low as guilt tugged at his heart. Standing over her he hesitantly lifted his hand and stroked her forehead softly; he felt her clammy skin. Backing up he pulled away and grabbed a chair setting it at the side of her bed and sitting. Straining his obviously broken human arm and grasping her hand tightly. He gasped in pain as he moved, but once he had her hand in his he would not let go and did his best to relax. Sighing he sat holding her and watched her chest rise and fall.

"Wake up soon…Winry."

While the clocks ticking seemed almost hypnotic, he slowly began to loll asleep. The last horrible thought that came to his mind as he slept made him grip her hand more firmly.

"What if I lost you?"

Doctor Thomas walked into the patients room annoyed that the secretary or receptionist that had protested against him for taking Edward in against visiting hours snitched on him. The main office was not too happy about that. He walked in to the room where he left the boy, Edward in ready to have to fight him off and braving the chance that he might have to drag him out and into the waiting room. He turned around in the room taking a deep breath and paused at the room's entrance. He could not help but smiled at what he saw though; and yet the scene tore at his heart.

'A couple showing each other there true capacity of devotion thought thick or thin. You just did not see that anymore' he thought quietly to himself while watching the two fast asleep before him. He sighed remembering the feeling and walked quietly out of the room. He would leave them be. As long as he was not causing trouble Thomas was sure that the boy would be alright. Hopefully he could find a good enough excuse if the head director found out. Either was it didn't matter to him as he headed to the break room for once. He would get ready to go home for the night.

Winry woke, her eyes remaining closed as she began to return to consciousness. She heard sounds that seemed familiar to her. They made her eyes water as she remembered Edward's broken body sitting in the hospital bed. It took her a while to realize that it was not him in critical care now, it was her. She cringed as a wave of pain hit her and suddenly everything came back to her. She could hear Edward's screams and her pleadings as the big suite of armor that she once thought was a friend attacked them ruthlessly.

She shook in terror regaining the feel of her body. It seemed as if she could never open her eyes again until the feeling of something warm in her hand caught her curiosity and she slowly began to crack open her eyes.

She glanced at her hand and a small soft smile curved on her face. She looked fondly at the person who held her hand and knew right there that he would until the very end. Winry watched him sleep for a while. She caught site that his eyes moved behind his eyelids as if he was having a dream. Time seemed to pass by forever until a small itching bothered Winry's throat and she began to cough. The coughs shook her body and woke Edward immediately.

Edward woke up form his dream, the sound of coughing banging in his head. He cracked his eyes open and saw Winry before him. She sat up bit was slumped over and coughing loudly. It did not trigger in his mind that anything was wrong until he saw a mass amount of red liquid fall from her mouth into her free hand and on the white sheet. Not even a second took Edward to stand up in panic. He almost fell backwards dizzied by the sudden force of gravity as he staggered.

He regained his balance and leaned over the bed Winry sat in rubbing her back to help the coughs subside. It scared him to watch her suffer as she did. Soon Winry was able to take in deep breaths without coughing and she leaned back and closed her eyes in pain. She only opened them upon Edward's presence Tears reverted in her eyes.

Edward blinked noticing her unspoken tears. His face than darkened and he looked away as he felt a great dreading pain began to overwhelm him. He grasped her hand once again with him broken arm ignoring the pan that throbbed with his movements. He grasped her hand firmly before he faced her again. It was a great silence as time passed. She looked in his eyes as he glanced from his hand to hers, than to her eyes Edward seemed at a loss for words until she drew him closer to her while she sat up and three simple words explained her entire will to live at the time.

"I love you." She whispered into his ear.

Edward listened and looked surprised for a while than he smiled softly knowing the words where true and let his forehead touch hers.

"'Love you too." He said nearly choking on the words and kissed her lips softly. Once again the two wished they could stay as they were forever as Edward held Winry in his embrace. Winry smiled softly again as she was held and closed her eyes while letting her chin lean on his shoulder, but than a pain in her side made her cringe and triggered quite tears and she knew the moment could never last. She knew the moment could never last. She lifted herself up and Edward knew it was time to let her leave his embrace. Winry looked down at the blood on the bed sheets before she spoke.

"C-could I get a glass of water?"

Winry's weak sounding voice surprised Edward, but he knew better than to avoid her requests from pas experience. He smiled to her and nodded.

"Sure Win…"

He pulled away with one last firm grip of her hand, than he let go and walked to the sink of the bathroom filling up a glass of water and walked from the bathroom only to hear faint coughing that gradually became louder. He walked to the view of Winry's bed and his eyes widened. He dropped the glass of water in shock as he watched her, once again slumped over and coughing up blood, but this time more so than before.

Edward ran to help her when a series of doctors and nurses suddenly burst through the door and rushed towards Winry in a fumbled hurry. Doctor Thomas was among the ones to follow and got to Winry before the rest of the doctors and Edward. Blood flowed freely from her mouth as she continued to cough violently. The other nurses and doctors that had come in brought a stretcher and some others held Edward back who seemed to be loosing his mind.

Doctor Thomas was disturbed for not having a chance to go home or let alone sleep, but he knew better than to think so selfishly. He sat at the edge of Winry's bed avoiding the blood spill but only ended up getting blood on his arms as he held her still while shinning a flashlight into her eyes. He looked into them and saw them seeing them very far and almost beyond distances. She would not last for long and sadly he knew this. He knew what death looked like after all. He stood up signaling to a nearby doctor who he had in training and watched as that doctor directed the various nurses and other around. He watched them place the girl onto the stretcher and glanced at the boy that a few nurses and doctors held aback. He watched his wildly panicked and troubled expressions. Shaking his head Doctor Thomas sighed and walked from the room. He knew very well that this night would not brig happy memories and beckoned to himself that he should never mix with patient affairs again.

Edward watched in pure horror as he watched the assembled people lift Winry's body and place it on the stretcher. Her chest was saturated in fresh red blood and her coughing continued even if she wasn't thrashing. Somebody put a mask over her face that enabled her to breath. He watched her go completely still as he coughs subsided. Edward's eyes widened and he struggled more violently than before demanding they let him go.

"Let me the hell go damnit!!"

"No sir."

"Let's go!!"

"I would like it if you could please calm down sir!!" the doctors screamed back at his demands. Edward ignored them and watched Doctor Thomas glance at him than walk out with a word.

"Hey!!" He screamed at him trying t get the man's attention, but it was to late and the doctor had either not heard him or ignored him. He to far off when Edward finally broke free for him to catch his attention. Instead Edward turned back ad ran to the side of the stretcher where Winry lay.

"Winry!! Winry please wake up!!" he pleaded to her holding her hand and letting tears fall down his face. "Please!! Winry!!"

The doctors grabbed his arm pulling him away from her, but he would not leave so easily. He grasped her hand harder and tried to stay nearer to her as the nurses began to urgently push the stretcher to the emergency operation room. The two male doctors who were present finally had a tough hold on him and pulled him away as he struggled harder managing to hit one of the doctors who held him across the side of the head. That doctor lost his grip, but not for long. Edward held Winry's hand more so but than the stretcher moved away and a nurse came and pried Edward's hand from Winry's. He tried to grab Winry's hand once more as the nurse pulled it away, but the nurses who carted Winry away were to fast and he didn't have the chance again. He still felt the warmth of her hand as it burned like acid.

Edward ran out the door following them into the hallway until the doctor that Edward had hit managed to recover and grabbed him again holding him tightly back. Others helped that doctor as Edward continued to move forward best he could. It was a sight the staff had never seen before.

"WINRY!" he screamed out but knew his voice would not be heard.

Edward made the mistake to struggle again until the pain that hit his body became overwhelming. Before he was ignoring his broken arm but now he finally felt it. He screamed out in agony and cringed as his muscles became paralyzed and he fell limply to the floor. A once again sickening crack sounded as he landed signifying that the arm had broken out of alignment again. He shivered on the ground from the shock of his injury and the anxiety that came to his mind causing him to tear. Soon Edward had passed out from the screaming agony from his injury and his heart, feeling only the cooled tiled floor beneath him and the salty tears that ran down his face.

"..Winry…" came the last whisper of her name than all went dark.

The two doctors who held him and the nurses who had helped all sighed in unison and one doctor picked him up finding the boy surprisingly light. They would bring him to a room where he could receive the proper care and get his arm splinted. Of course they wondered how any insurance fund could pay for him judging how he had used up the militaries maximum fund on him and more for the hospital care. It was a wonder how he even survived such injuries. Perhaps the girl would too, they thought of discussing on the case, but hearing that high alert ser in around the emergency operation unit they gave up hope for the too, Winry and Edward's future and attended back to there working lives.

((Wow, the last paragraph sounds sort of like communism. Ah oh well. Well there are 2 more chapters coming up!! YAY!! Almost the end. I won't say I will not miss writing this story, but I also won't say that there is not a good ending coming up. Because there is!! I ended up mixing two of my stories into one though; I hope those who have viewed my previous stories won't feel out of place for reading the last chapter. Any way's I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Will Winry survive? Will she not/ what is Edward's reaction? What will happen with Roy and Riza? Read more to find out in the upcoming two last chapters!! O h and please Review? Please? o.o ))


	15. The End is ones Demise

::The End is ones Demise::

Disclaimer: all ideas of this story and its content except for the characters, use of alchemy, names (except for Doctor Thomas) and all Fullmetal stuff, is considered as my ideas, my writings and what I personally have recorded in this site. PLZ R&R?

"Edward Elric? … Edward?"

A voice echoed in his head calling his name. It seemed distant yet firm and commanding. He cracked his eyes open to see a face he knew and groaned in annoyance.

"Edward…?"

Ed nodded faintly in reply as he regained consciousness. It took him a while to realize where he was. When he finally did, he blinked looking around eagerly. For some reason he felt a great amount of relief and dread at the same time.

Doctor Thomas made an attempt to smile, but as Edward saw his face, he knew that there was no glad and fortunate news to come. Edward was now wide awake as he glanced once again to his arm and sighed seeing that it was in a double cast in its sling. He looked around to see that he was in an empty waiting room, it made him wonder the time.

Doctor Thomas's face suddenly grew solemn and he looked down. His voice shook as he spoke and the words burned like acid in Edward's heart.

"Sh-She di-didn't make it." He choked and sighed realizing how close he was to his patients. He regained his composure only to see the terror evident in Edward's eyes.

"I'm sorry." He added after a while.

Edward remained frozen as if time would keep him that way. That was the second time that Doctor Thomas had to deliver the news to death to this young man. Thomas hoped that he would not have to report anymore deaths to this boy. He watched as many expressions and feelings ran through Edward's face and eyes. Shock, horror and sorrow where some o the feelings among many others. He found that a decent time to excuse himself and did so although Edward did not respond.

He had a feeling that that would be the last time he would see this boy alive and well again. In a few months time, Doctor Thomas would know this very well. As he walked away it seemed that time had repeated itself again. He heard the screaming anguished sobs that escaped Edward, but this time it was much more sorrowful and stronger. He hoped he would be alright as he contacted the colonel at HQ to have somebody pick the boy up. He wished that the boy would not resort to any thoughts Doctor Thomas could see himself doing in that situation and he hoped him a healthy future. Doctor Thomas walked to his office to get ready to go home, leaving the sobbing Edward behind without a word.

::Two Months Later::

Roy Mustang sat in his office plainly annoyed. The recent deaths had caused him even more paper work than his usual amount, and the hospital bills that filled his desk did not help either. He was not pleased; not in the least. Paying for the funerals was also no big thrill, especially when there was so little money in the free spending budget to spend. He sighed leaning against the back of his chair and enjoying the silent atmosphere for once.

Ever since Edward had come back from his recent episode from the hospital, things had been quite rough and noisy. It was now finally quiet and Roy began to wonder if it was too quiet. The phone rang annoyingly. He glared at the device wishing to just shut up, but he knew if it was from Riza he should not ignore it. He had recently learned the hard way what declining calls could do to you and he shivered at the thought. He picked up the phone holding it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked annoyance threatening the person on the other line.

"Sir?! Sir?!?!" The voice on the other line was a lower officer, but he sounded panicked.

"What is it?" Roy asked listening to the background noises on the other line. He was listening for gunshots, but heard none although he did hear quite a commotion and a crowd screaming. He wondered if there was a fight of some sort.

"Sir!! It's F-Fullmetal Sir!!"

Roy caught the name and listened intently.

"He's standing over the edge of the bridge!! I think he's going to Jum-"

Than the officer cut off as screams of terror drowned out the officer's voice on the other line of the phone. Roy stood at his desk holding the phone from his ear and starring at it in shock. He stood up quickly knocking his chair back and dropping the receiver to the floor. Papers spread and fluttered around like birds as he grabbed his coat and ran from the room.

Riza watched the man run from his office as she approached the door way. She was surprised at the strewn panic embedded on his face.

"Mustang?! Sir, what's wrong?!" she yelled after him, but he did not reply. Frowning Riza decided to see if anything in Roy's office would tell her of his motives. She walked in and sighed at seeing the mess of papers spread around. She began to pick the papers up when she noticed the receiver of the phone on the floor and someone's voice echoing through it. Knowing it was not her decision to make orders, she thought it was no harm to tell the person on the other line that the colonel was not present at the moment.

"Hello?" Riza answered the phone cautiously.

"We have just received the report that Fullmetal has jumped- … he has jumped off the edge-… of the bridge…" The line broke up as Riza listened.

It took her a moment to realize what the man on the other line had said. She dropped the phone in shock. She could not believe it as it dawned on her. Fullmetal Edward Elric was dead.

((Wow!!... A twist? Maybe? Maybe not. Well here is the end; an epilogue will follow up though telling about Edward's last feelings and so on. It will in this case be the other side of the phone lines POV of this chapter. Please look foreword to reading it soon!! I would like to receive reviews though!! Please review? I mean it's basically the last chapter and if you have read every other chapter and finally come to this one, could you please have the courtesy to review this last chapter or the epilogue. Thank you!! and Enjoy!!))


	16. Epilouge: Falling

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist blah blah…. geez these disclaimer things get boring.

_**Epilogue **_

::::Falling::::

He was not going to do it. He did not know how, he was a coward and he admitted it, but that didn't stop him from his thoughts. He starred at the mass of water far below him. People off the streets screamed at him, but he only turned to them and smirked. 'They would never understand' he thought. Edward than turned back to looking far down below. He thought how this entire idea had occurred to him.

Winry had died not even a year ago. He had watched it helplessly. Winry had been walking in front of him when it happened. His brother Alphonse had been acting strange at the time before and he had not noticed. Winry had noticed it though, but she kept quite about it. By the time, she was going to tell him, it had been too late. Edward had been too blind to see what really went on until the very end.

In the end, Edward had to endure the pain of killing, or destroying his own brother. The suite of armor had gone to its previous state and he had raced Winry to a nearby hospital as quickly as possible. She died that night.

Edward had only gotten away with a few minor scratches compared to what Winry had endured. His arm still hurt from where it had been crushed and broken. When Winry died he had seen her before they had brought her body to the morgue. The image flashed through his head and he cringed as his soul cried out once more in pain. He tried to rid himself of the image but he failed. He remembered seeing her wide-open and lifeless eyes and her blood stained chest. That image was burned in his soul and always would be for the rest of the days he chose to live.

He had nothing to live for now. The State would only use him, Alphonse was gone in the most brutal way, and so was Winry. Aunt Pinako had been died before the two; he was still trying to recover from her death at the time that Winry died. Edward had refused to talk to anyone since the requiem for Winry and Alphonse.

He sighed looking down towards the deep water. More people where beginning to gather around. Some of them he even recognized as Military officials. Some of those Military officials stood starring at him dumbstruck. He smiled weakly at them and turned away. His red coat fluttered in the wind around him and the cool breeze hit his face softly. He enjoyed that very second of life for the moment opening his eyes to look at the view. The sun was just beginning to set. "Better get this over with," he thought.

He scooted to the very edge of the railing and looked down again. The wind threatened to push him over now, but he was not sure why he resisted. He shook his head. He had decided this. There was no one here for him now; nothing in this world. Anger rose in his heart as he walked off with one swift movement and quickly fell foreword and strait down. The crowd that had gathered around him gasped and screamed hysterically.

Edward could feel the wind hit his face hard as he watched the surface of the water come closer and closer. Before the last moment of impact, he silently closed his eyes. It was all he could do to avoid the pain that came with his decision.

The impact was strong and as hard as concrete. It sent Edward unconscious. That would not have mattered anyway as his body soon began to sink below the waters surface. The last thing he managed to do before he died was looking up at the surface of the water. He watched the sun hit it just right making it shimmer above him. He smiled knowing he would see his loved ones once again and with that closed his eyes and he quietly drowned.

………………

A few days later

……………

The Military officers worked searching on the banks of the great river. It flowed freely under the bridge; the bridge that Edward Elric had fallen off the day before. They where searching for his body.

Roy Mustang was among those officials. He was stunned at the very notion that a 16 year old like Edward would do such a thing, or even think of such a thought such as suicide. He shook his head and walked to a secluded part of the shore of the river where military agents where not searching. He sat on a log that had fallen half in the water and on shore and thought.

He sighed as his thoughts only turned into hurt feelings. Suddenly he noticed something red floating on the shore and stuck between a cove and another fallen tree in the water. He walked towards the red object hesitantly and looked away at what he saw before him at that moment. He than silently grabbed the edge of the red object and pulled on it dragging it out of the water. It was Edwards's jacket. Attached to the jacket was Edward's body. He starred looking over it and slowly lifted the body out completely. The once lively and eager Edward was soaking wet as his hair dripped down Roy's front. Roy could not contain himself as he dropped Edward's body and stumbled backwards his head in his hands. Crying out, other officers heard Roy and ran towards him in alarm. They paused in stunned silence at what they saw. Roy looked away and walked back to the vehicle they had come in. He ordered the men to take care of the boy's body. They did as told although they found the task quite unpleasant and heart breaking, especially to those officers that recognized the boy. Roy sat in the back seat of the car waiting to be driven off as he silently grieved for the loss of another of his friends and one that he had secretly admired.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

((When I had originally put this fanfiction out as a one-shot, there were requests for me to write more about Roy. I'm not sure if that is what some people want, but if it is please tell me and I'll continue in a different fanfiction Roy's POV and so on. Anyway, that is the complete and total End of 'Mistake' I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction and I would like it if you could please Review?!. I mean it IS the last chapter/epilogue. So please review.))


End file.
